Unfix yet (Belum kepikiran judulnya)
by PanggilAjaKakanda
Summary: Soal Sehun sama Luhan yang tinggalnya terpisah sampe dikabarin pisah ranjang. Ada juga Chanyeol yang selalu i suami idaman dengan kerja dan ngurus keenam anaknya. Iya, bener enam, lima anak beneran satu lagi istri yang tingkahnya kayak anak-anak. Jongin yang bingung kenapa anak pertamanya ga jadian aja sama anak tetangga mereka. Dan lainnya. EXO/NCT/Other/YAOI/hunhan/kaisoo
1. Prolog

Dua-duanya saling cinta, semua orang tahu itu. Dua-duanya mirip, semua orang tahu itu. Dua-duanya pasangan serasi, semua orang tahu itu. Dua-duanya gampang emosi, semua orang juga tahu itu.

"Lu, Yujie 'kan hampir tiga tahun. Perjanjiannya kita pindah pas Yujie udah bisa naik pesawat."

"Tapi Yujie udah nyaman di Beijing, Oh Sehun!"

"Hani, bani, switi, stroberi, istriku tersayang, apa kamu tau apa yang paman sama bibiku bilang soal kita? Mereka pikir kalau kita udah pisah ranjang."

"Kita emang ga selalu tidur di ranjang yang sama."

"Justru karena itu kita dikabarin mau cerai, sayang."

"Tapi gimana kalau baba kangen sama kita?"

"Lu, kamu ga nikah sama pria pengangguran. Aku cukup mampu bayar pesawat pulang-pergi kelas bisnis buat baba kalo dia kangen kita, pulang-pergi dalam sehari sekalipun aku masih mampu. Jet pribadi juga jadi." Luhan memajukan bibirnya.

"Gimana sama pekerjaanku?"

"Bukannya _project_ kamu kebanyakan di Korea?" mata rusa itu mengerjap beberapa kali saat menyadari kebenaran yang suaminya beberkan.

"Batu-gunting-kertas."

"A-apa?"

"Kita putusin pake batu-gunting-kertas!" saran Luhan dengan nada merajuk.

"Baiklah."

"Batu-gunting-kertas/Batu-gunting-kertas." Sehun menang. Udah pasti sih, orang dari pertama ketemu sampe kemarin Luhan belum pernah menang suit dari Sehun. Tadi Sehun mau ngingetin berapa kali dia menang suit tapi, berhubung Sehun mau bawa Luhan sama anak-anak mereka ke Korea jadi dia iyain aja.

"Lagi!" pasti gini. Luhan 'kan emang ga mau kalah orangnya, untung Sehun agak sabar. Dilanjut deh suitnya sampe si istri capek.

"Jadi?"

"Iya iya kita semua tinggal di Korea!" balas Luhan dengan muka kesalnya.

 **.**

 ** _***_**  
 ** _._**

"John, ngapain sih ngintip-ngitip begitu?" tanya Hansol sewot. Johnny yang lagi seru ngintipin rumah tetangga tempat anaknya main akhirnya keganggu.

"Jangan ganggu dulu, _honey_. Aku lagi sibuk liatin anak kita sama Haechan." Hansol hanya memandang datar suami blasterannya beberapa saat, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

Di rumah sebelah, rumah Jongin, sang kepala keluarga sebenarnya kelakuannya ga jauh beda, lagi ngintip juga. Tapi kalo ditanya apa mereka sekubu? Jawabannya ga. Jongin itu perasa, dia ngotot sama _feeling_ kuatnya kalo Mark sama Haechan itu ada apa-apanya. Kalo Johnny, dia masih tahap nyari bukti. Dia ga mau percaya sama _feeling_ -nya Jongin, soalnya kata Sehun _feeling_ Jongin kurang bagus. Pas di bangku SMA aja Sehun nyontek Jongin nilainya jadi jelek, giliran ditanya itu jawaban hasil belajar apa bukan, si Jongin bilang itu jawaban pake _feeling_.

"Tuh kan mereka udah sering pegangan tangan! Pasti udah jadian nih." kata Jongin ke Monggu yang lagi ada di sampingnya.

"Kamu juga sering megang-megang Monggu tapi ga jadian kan?" itu Kyungsoo.

"Masa kamu nyamain aku megang Monggu sama Mark megang Haechan sih?"

"Kan sama-sama megang." jawab Kyungsoo sambil nyuci ayam yang mau dimasak.

"Tapi kan beda, yang. Monggu kan anjing."

"Terserah."

"Yaelah, salah lagi. Padahal udah nikah sama laki."

.

 *******  
.

Tao lagi mainin hp sambil jagain Sophia sama Boxuan main di taman belakang. Zhuyi? Lagi ngekorin Kris di dalem rumah. Ya gitu, kalo udah ada Tao, Zhuyi langsung lepas tangan dari Boxuan. Tugasnya ya jagain adek-adeknya kalo di sekolah atau di tempat yang ga ada Kris sama Taonya. Dulu dia jagain Sophia juga, tapinya gitu... Pas diikutin malah kena omel Sophia sama Judy. Jadi ya, mending dia jagain Boxuan aja yang kalem walau, kadang suka diajak main _barbie_ pas jagain. Selebihnya ya dia bakal niruin kelakuan Kris kalo _daddy_ -nya lagi ada di rumah.

"Sophia, Boxuan, minum dulu, sayang." panggil Tao dengan nada lembut. Kedua putrinyapun menghampirinya. Dua-duanya duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Tao. Sophia, mukanya selalu ngingetin film Kris yang main sama cewe lain sampe punya anak. Sebenernya bukan kebetulan yang jadi anak Kris di film itu si Sophia, ada campur tangan Tao dibalik itu semua. Ya, itung-itung ada mata-mata sekaligus pemasukan tambahan dari anak sendiri. Dan hasilnya, Kris ga macem-macem pas _break shooting_ , cuma lapin Sophia, kasih minum Sophia, sisirin rambut Sophia, _baby sitter_ pribadilah pokoknya.

"Zhu, mau pipis juga?" tanya Kris saat melihat putranya ikut masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ngga, _dad_." jawabnya kalem tapi saat Kris menurunkan celananya, Zhuyipun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lah itu ngapain buka celana?"

"Ngikutin _daddy_ aja."

.

 *******  
 **.**

* * *

 **Genk Ganteng Group**

 _-Jasper, Taehyung and Moonbin are members-_

* * *

 **Jasper :** Tae, kok kakaknya Jungkook ga lo masukin ke sini?

 **Taehyung :** Si kakak gula? Ngapain? Orang cantik-imut gitu.

 **Jasper :** Kek dia pernah ngaku cantik aja sama lu.

 **Taehyung :** Dia ngaku cantik sama gua berarti kiamat udah deket, bro:)

 **Jasper :** Lol. Lagian maksud gua bukan kak gula kok. Si Hoseok maksudnya.

 **Taehyung :** Njir, bukannya bilang dari tadi. Baru inget lagi gua :'v

* * *

 _ **Jasper invite Hoseok to the group**_

* * *

 **Taehyung :** Nah itu lo punya kontaknya. Kenapa ga langsung masukin dari kemarin?

* * *

 _ **Hoseok join the group**_

* * *

 **Hoseok :** Adek ipar tega bener lupain gua:')

 **Taehyung :** Maap kak :'v

 **Jasper :** Justru tadi Hoseok yang pm gua minta dimasukin ke sini gara-gara lu ga masukin dia dari tiga hari lalu.

 **Hoseok :** Cuktaw gua. Cuktaw. :))

 **Jasper :** Lol.

 **Taehyung :** Maap atuh kak :'v *sungkem*

 **Taehyung :** Btw, si Moonbin mana?

 **Hoseok :** Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 **Jasper :** Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. (2/Hoseok; 2017)

 **Hoseok :** Jasper pinter bener ngopinya sampe begitu.

 **Taehyung :** Yaelah, ketauan lagi :'v

 **Taehyung :** Tapi serius woy, si Moonbin mana?

 **Jasper :** Kan biar ga dikira plagiat.

 **Jasper :** Lagi ekskul dance sama Rocky.

 **Taehyung :** Tau aja, Jas. :v

 **Jasper :** Lu cek aja _instagram_ -nya.

 **Taehyung :** Oh iya ya.

 **Taehyung :** Lu tumben belum _up date instagram_ , Jas.

 **Jasper :** Sabar ya, _fan_. Lagi sama Irene _noona_ nih, _selfie_ susah ini:)

 **Taehyung :** Nenek sendiri dipanggil _noona_ -

 **Jasper :** Kemauan dia, sebagai cucu tersayang gua mana bisa nolak? :)

 **Taehyung :** Njir, tumben mau jalan bareng nenek lu?

 **Jasper :** Orang ini aja ga sengaja ketemu di cafe.

 **Taehyung :** Gaul amat nenek lu mainannya di Cafe.

 **Jasper :** Kayak nenek lu ga gaul, tiap malming aja ke club mulu.

 **Taehyung :** Maklumlah, namanya juga janda kesepian wkwk.

* * *

 _ **Jasper invite Kim Heechul to the group**_

* * *

 **Taehyung :** NJIR MALAH DIMASUKIN KE SINI!

 **Taehyung :** NTAR KALO GUA MATI YANG BAHAGIAIN KOOKIE SIAPA?

 **Taehyung :** NTAR KALO GUA MATI YANG DUDUK DI SAMPING LU SIAPA?

 **Taehyung :** NTAR KALO GUA MATI YANG NYONTEK KE LU SIAPA?

 **Hoseok :** Dengan senang hati ntar gua yang gantiin:)

* * *

 _ **Kim**_ _ **Heechul join the group**_

 _ **Jasper left the group**_

 _ **Hoseok left the group**_

* * *

 **Kim Heechul :** TaeTae, sekarang lagi di mana, sayang?

 **Taehyung :** Di depan rumah Kookie, nek.

 **Kim Heechul :** Panggil kakek!

 **Taehyung :** Eh, iya, kek.

 **Kim Heechul :** 5 menit.

 **Taehyung :** Apanya, kek?

 **Kim Heechul :** 5 menit lagi kakek sampe di rumah Kookie.

 **read by one.**

* * *

= Satu jam kemudian =

* * *

 **Moonbin :** _Guys_ , gua baru balik ekskul nih ^^

 **Moonbin :** _Guys_ ^^"

 **Moonbin :** Pada kemana, sih? ^^"""

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TBC / DELETE?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.::.** _ **A/N**_ **.::.**

 **Sebenernya anaknya Kristao ada satu lagi yg paling gede yang ada di meme-nya Haowenoona, tapi gua lupa namanya siapa dan gatau dia siapa wkwk**

 **Oh iya, buat yang blm tau Jasper -kalo hunhan shipper sih mungkin udh tau- dia itu kw-nya Sehun dari taiwan kalo ga salah, namanya Jasper Chuang. Jasper lho, beda sama anaknya chanbaek, Jesper Chu. Jadi hati-hati aja kalo baca, apa lagi kalo gua typo wkwk.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Jongin invite Sehun to the group_

 _Jongin invite Chanyeol to the group_

 _Jongin invite Yifan to the group_

 _Jongin invite Jongdae to the group_

 _Jongin invite Yang Mulia to the group_

 _Jongin invite Donghae to the group_

 _Jongin invite Soonyoung to the group_

 _Jongin invite_ _Namjoon_ _to the_ _group_

 _Jongin invite Seungcheol to the group_

 _Jongin invite Johnny to the group_

* * *

 _ **Kai changed the group name to**_ _ **Appa Gans**_

* * *

 _Sehun join the group_

 _Chanyeol join the group_

 _Yifan join the group_

 _Jongdae join the group_

 _Yang Mulia join the group_

 _Donghae join the group_

 _Soonyoung join the group_

 _Namjoon join the group_

 _Seungcheol join the group_

 _Johnny join the group_

* * *

 _._

 **Johnny :** Untung Jongin yang bikin _group_ 😌

 **Jongin :** Kenapa emang, John?

 **Johnny :** Kalo Sehun yang bikin, gua takutnya bukan gua tapi bininya si Seungcheol yang dimasukin ke sini 😒

 **Yang Mulia :** Njir ngakak gua 😂

 **Jongin :** Njir ngakak gua 😂 (2)

 **Jongdae :** Njir ngakak gua 😂 (3)

 **Chanyeol :** Njir ngakak gua 😂 (4)

 **Seungcheol :** Njir ngakak gua 😂 (5)

 **Soonyoung :** Njir ngakak gua 😂 (6)

 **Namjoon :** Njir ngakak gua 😂 (7)

 **Yifan :** Ga kreatif lu semua.

 **Yang Mulia :** ^ RT keras!

 **Yifan :** Lu juga ga kreatif RT-in gua 😒

 **Sehun :** Maap, bro. Gaya rambut lu sama sih kek bininya Seungcheol :'v

 **Yang Mulia :** Orang kaya mah bebas 😏

 **Johnny :** Oh Yang Mulia tuh Suho hyung. Kirain siapa.

 **Soonyoung :** Suho hyung yang mana ya?

 **Sehun :** Itu lho, yang kalo jajan di kantin bayarnya selalu pake dollar. Padahal di kantin mah dollar ga laku.

 **Soonyoung :** Oh yang nembak Lay hyung pas kelas satu tapi baru diterima pas udah lulus itu, ya?

 **Jongdae :** Iya, sebenernya bukan baru diterima pas Suhonya lulus tapi si Lay kan ga _auto connect_ jadi baru _connect_ pas si Suho udah lulus.

 **Seungcheol :** Manusia emang ga ada yang sempurna ya.

 **Soonyoung :** Manusia emang ga ada yang sempurna ya. (2)

 **Namjoon :** Manusia emang ga ada yang sempurna ya. (3)

 **Sehun :** Manusia emang ga ada yang sempurna ya. (4)

 **Chanyeol :** Manusia emang ga ada yang sempurna ya. (69)

 **Yang Mulia :** Oh saja 😒

 **Sehun :** Kenapa hyung?

 **Yang Mulia :** Ga ada yang manggil lu, Hun.

 **Sehun :** Lah tadi.

 **Yang Mulia :** Itu Oh saja bukan Oh Sehun.

 **Sehun :** Wkwkwk kirain hyung.

 **Namjoon :** Chanyeol mana?

 **Chanyeol :** Kenapa calon besan?

 **Namjoon :** Itu mertua lu gangguin Taehyung sama anak bontot gua pacaran. Jadi ngambek si dedek.

 **Chanyeol :** Hadoh ngapain lagi sih mertua gua? Ntar gua suruh Baekhyun telpon induknya biar pulang. Tenang aja, ok?

 **Namjoon :** Ok, ditunggu kepulangannya.

 **Soonyoung :** Kok kalimat Rapmon hyung ambigu ya :'v

 **Chanyeol :** Lah kenapa emang?

 **Chanyeol :** Njir gua baru nyadar :'v

 **Namjoon :** Maksud gua pulang ke rumahnya, bro. Bukan pulang ke pangkuan yang Maha kuasa.

 **Seungcheol :** Diperjelas wkwk.

 **Yifan :** Ngakak dulu.

 **Yang Mulia :** Ada yang liat Judy ga? Kelas 'Ngabisin $10.000 dalam 5 menit' gua belum selesai tapi dia udah ga tau kemana.

 **Yifan :** Bosen kali dia diajarin ngabisin dollar mulu makanya kabur.

 **Jongdae :** Wkwkwk bisa jadi tuh. Daeul tiap hari gua suruh ngabisin sayur aja bosen apa lagi ngabisin dollar.

 **Jongin :** Beda woy!

 **Sehun :** Jesper barusan nelpon gua hyung, dia mohon lu bawa pulang Judy sekarang. Dia dibuntutin sampe depan kamar mandi laki dan tersangka utamanya itu anak lu, hyung.

 **Chanyeol :** Perasaan si Jesper belum gua kasih megang HP sendiri.

 **Johnny :** Jangan baper, hyung.

 **Soonyoung :** Wkwkwk.

 **Sehun :** Lah gua typo. Maksud gua Jasper bukan Jesper wkwkwk.

 **Yifan :** Makanya anak tuh dikasih nama jangan mirip-mirip, dasar ga kreatif 😒

 **Donghae :** Bukannya Sophia diambil dari nama karakter disney princess yang masih cimit kesukaannya Tao?

 **Jongin :** Wkwk Donghae hyung sekalinya ngomong langsung tepat sasaran ye :v

 **Donghae :** Soalnya pas hamil Sophia 'kan Tao konsul nama dulu ke Eunhyuk.

 **Jongin :** Pantes tau wkwk :v

 **Yang Mulia :** Kamar mandi mana, Hun? Anak gua 'kan emang ngebet sama anak lu makanya begitu. Luar biasa emang anak gua.

 **Seungcheol :** ^ Kebanggaan yang salah persepsi.

 **Chanyeol :** RT Cheol!

 **Soonyoung :** RT Cheol! (2)

 **Jongin :** RT Cheol! (69)

 **Johnny :** RT Cheol! (234)

 **Jongin :** RT Cheol! (2k17)

 **Sehun :** Di kamar mandi Lotte World, hyung.

 **Sehun :** Tapi anak sulung gua ga demen sama anak lu, hyung :(

 **.**  
 **.::.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **Genk Ganteng**

* * *

 **Moonbin :** Guys, nongkrong yuk ^^

 **Jasper :** Lagi ga bisa, Bin.

 **Moonbin :** Kenapa, Jas? ^^

 **Hoseok :** Dia lagi dikejar sasaeng fan, Bin :v

 **Jasper :** Lah kok lu tau, Je?

 **Hoseok :** Kan gua ada di kubikel sebelah lu, Jas :v

 **Taehyung :** Sebelahan kok pake chatt segala 😒

 **Moonbin :** Kalian suka lucu ya ^^

 **Hoseok :** Sirik lu, Phi!

 **Moonbin :** Ya udah gua nongkrong sama Taehyung aja ^^

 **Hoseok :** Ga bisa juga, Bin. Phi lagi di rumah gua, tadinya mau ngapelin adek gua tapi neneknya ngikut wkwk :v

 **Jasper :** Wkwk kek anak SD mau darma wisata aja, harus ada orang tua yang jagain.

 **Moonbin :** Kok lu tau Je? ^^

 **Hoseok :** Kan dari tadi gua chatting sama Kookie juga :v

 **Jasper :** Njir, di luar om Suho sama Judy lagi ngomongin persentase warisan. Makin lamalah di dalem toilet, mana ada bau-bau ga enak lagi -_-

 **Hoseok :** Wah lu nyium juga, Jas? :v

 **Jasper :** Posisi kita sebelahan, menurut lu aja, Je -_-

 **Moonbin :** Ya udahlah, gua nongkrong sama Rocky aja deh. Biarinlah jadi nyamuk dia sama film Spongebob-nya ^^

 **Taehyung :** Semangat, ya kalian! Nenek gua udah pulang nih bisa lovey dovey lagi 😌

 _ **read by 2**_

 **Taehyung :** Kebiasaan nih bocah dua pasti read doang kalo gua bahagia 😒

 _ **read by 2**_

 **Taehyung :** Ok bhay 😒

 _ **read by 2**_

 **.**  
 **.::.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **SM JHS 2A**

* * *

 **Chan :** Bro, tadi gua nguping di ruang guru. Katanya mau ada anak baru dari Cina.

 **Haechan :** Iya, anaknya kalem kek gua 😌

 **Hyanggi :** Lu kalem dari mananya coba? Orang ngerusuh mulu di mana-mana 😒

 **Haechan :** Punya adek kok gini amat ya 😒

 **Seungkwan :** Sudah-sudah jangan bersaudara.

 **Haechan :** Mau gua juga gitu 😒

 **Hyanggi :** Gua juga pengennya gitu 😒

 **Haechan :** Dasar follower 😒

 **Hyanggi :** Gua bukan follower, gua anak kesayangan eomma 😒

 **Haechan :** Gua anak kesayangan appa, mau apa lu? 😒

 **Vernon :** Guys, lu berdua tinggal seatap kan, ya?

 **Haechan :** Iya, kenapa? Mau numpang? 😒

 **Vernon :** Kaga elah, Chan. Kalo seatap mah ngomong aja langsung ga usah chatting.

 **Hyanggi :** Ogah, ntar ketauan eomma malah kena marah 😒

 **Seungkwan :** Ya jangan berantemlah, begimana sih nih anak dua 😒

 **Haechan :** Yang anak tunggal mah ngiri pasti ga ada yang bisa diajak berantem 😌

 **Seungkwan :** Lu aja sini berantem ama gua!

 **Hyanggi :** Berani nyentuh kakak gua, absen lu dua bulan ke depan gua bikin alfa 😌

 **Chan :** Ibu sekretarispun bersabda.

 **Haechan :** Itu baru adek gua 😌

 **Seungkwan :** Njir, ngeselin ye adek-kakak 😒

 **Mark :** Yang sabar aja, Boo. Haechan ama Hyanggi emang gitu, kalo berantem ga perlu dilerai. Mereka cuma butuh satu orang buat dijadiin kambing hitam.

 **Chan :** ^ Sering dijadiin kambing hitam, iye kan? :v

 **Mark :** :')

 _ **read by everyone**_

 **.**  
 **.::.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **Uke Berjiwa Seme**

* * *

 **Luhan :** Yeay akhirnya sampe juga di Korea 😚

 **Baekhyun :** Bukannya tiap bulan juga ke Korea, ya?

 **Luhan :** Ih ini beda Baek, yang sekarang bener-bener tinggal di Korea lagi

 **Baekhyun :** Yes, anggota arisan RT nambah berarti ya :v

 **Luhan :** Iyadong, Baek. Jangan lupa daftarin Lulu, ya.

 **Baekhyun :** Siap nyonya Oh :v

 **Eunhyuk :** Eh Luhan udah sampe?

 **Luhan :** Iya, nih hyung. Oh iya, yang soal sekolah besok surat-suratnya Lulu bawa sekalian anak-anak langsung masuk besok.

 **Eunhyuk :** Ok, Lu. Anak hyung ada yang sekelas sama anak kamu lho. Nanti kalo ada apa-apa Jaemin tanya ke dia aja, soalnya dia wakil ketua OSIS.

 **Luhan :** Wah boleh tuh, hyung. Siapa namanya?

 **Eunhyuk :** Lee Jeno. Mukanya mirip sama Donghae.

 **Luhan :** Ok, makasih ya hyung.

 **Eunhyuk :** Sama-sama, Lu.

 **Baekhyun :** Eh berarti Jaemin, Meiling, Ziyu masuk SM School, ya?

 **Luhan :** Iya nih, Baek kkk.

 **Kyungsoo :** Semoga Jaemin sekelas sama Haechan sama Hyanggi ya, Lu.

 **Hansol :** Kalo sekelas sama mereka, berarti sekelas sama Mark juga. Semoga mereka bisa jadi temen baik ya.

 **Luhan :** Amin, Soo-Sol.

 **Baekhyun :** Lagi ngapain, Lu?

 **Luhan :** Lagi santai aja sambil jagain Ziyu yang lagi chatting sama Jackson.

 **Baekhyun :** Eh iya, si Jackson liat kakak-kakaknya main HP jadi pengen juga wkwk.

 **Junghan :** Hyung udah ngasih HP ke Jackson?

 **Baekhyun :** Ngga kok, Han. Itu dia pake HP-ku yang lain.

 **Xiumin :** Itu HP lu udah aman belum, Baek?

 **Baekhyun :** Mati gua! Itu HP isinya video yadong ;-;

 **Xiumin :** -_-

 **Luhan :** Untung HP yang dipake Ziyu isinya video Hello Kitty semua 😚

 **.**  
 **.::.**  
 **.**

* * *

 **Personal Chat (Ziyu-Jackson)**

* * *

 **Ziyu :** Njek lagi apa?

 **Jackson :** Abis mamam nih, Zi.

 **Ziyu :** Tumben belum bobo siang.

 **Jackson :** Ntar lagi, Zi. Ini abis nonton video di HP mami tapi videonya aneh, Zi.

 **Ziyu :** Aneh kenapa, Njek? '-'a

 **Jackson :** Abis videonya gelap, Zi. Kan ga jelas liatnya.

 **Ziyu :** Mungkin videonya dibikin pas lagi mati lampu, Njek.

 **Jackson :** Oh iya ya, Ziyu pinter deh kkk.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **:: A/N ::**

 **Haloo udah Chap 1 nih, di ff ini bakal ada chap yang full chat ada yang ½ chat ½ cerita. Jangan kaget ya.**

 **Buat cast itu ada :**

 **SeLu/HunHan : Jasper, Jaemin, Haowen, Meiling, Ziyu, Yujie.**

 **JongSoo/KaiSoo : Haechan, Hyanggi, Kanghoon, Taeoh.**

 **ChanBaek : Taehyung, Jesper, Chelsea, Jackson, Jiwon.**

 **JunXing/SuLay : Judy, Anson.**

 **JongSeok/ChenMin : Soeul, Daeul.**

 **FanTao/KrisTao :** **Dongbai, Zhuyi, Sophia, Boxuan.**

 **NamJin : Suga, JHope, Jungkook.**

 **SeungHan : Chan.**

 **JohnSol : Mark.**

 **HaeHyuk : Moonbin, Jeno.**

 **SoonHoon/HosJi : Chenle.**

 **Buat kelasnya :**

 **SHS #2 : Jasper, Taehyung, Moonbin, Hoseok.**

 **SHS #1 : Jungkook, Dongbai.**

 **JHS #2 : Jeno, Jaemin, Haechan, Mark, Seungkwan, Hyanggi, Vernon, Chan.**

 **JHS #1 : Chenle, Dongjin.**

 **ES #5 : Haowen, Judy, Soeul, Zhuyi, Meiling.**

 **ES #4 : Kanghoon, Anson, Sophia.**

 **ES #3 : Boxuan, Jesper, Chelsea.**

 **KG : Ziyu, Jackson, Taeoh, Daeul.**

 **Pre-School : Yujie, Jiwon.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Tangerang, 7/3/2017**  
 **02:38 W.I.B.**


	3. Chapter 2

Jaemin liatin sekolah barunya sambil nyengir. Bener kata ayahnya, luas banget. Jaemin jadi gampang lari-larian, kan semisal dia abis ngerjain temen barunya dia pasti langsung lari. Jadi ga ada salahnya kan ngeliat calon lintasan? Kapan sih uke pernah salah? Dibandingin sama Luhan yang bersikeras ngaku manly tapi kelakuan cem anak perawan yang manis manja, Jaemin sih lebih sadar diri. Dari kecil dia udah nyadar kalo dia itu _bottom_ jadi ya tinggal nunggu siapa yang mau jadi semenya nanti. Biar kata Luhan anak keduanya ini centil, ga bisa diem cem cacing berjemur lupa pake _sun block_ , Jaemin tuh uke selektif. Ga sembarangan seme bisa dapetin dia, buktinya sampe sekarang dia belum pernah pacaran.

"Eh, anak baru bukan?" Jaemin liatin orang yang nanya ke dia masih sambil nyengir.

"Iya, anaknya om Jongin ya?" tebak Jaemin.

"Iya, kok tau?"

"Sama-sama keling soalnya." jawab Jaemin masih sambil nyengir, santai banget sampe dia ga nyadar Haechan lagi milih kalimat nusuk mana yang cocok buat anak baru cem Jaemin.

"Hahhh... Hahhh... Siapa Chan?" tanya Mark yang baru bisa ngejar Haechan. Sebenernya tadi di gerbang mereka ketemu tapi gara-gara Johnny sama Jongin keburu ngadain debat dadakan yang 11-12 sama debat capres cawapres jadi ya Haechan undur diri. Buang waktu katanya sih. Mark yang tadinya mau nengahin duo bapak '94 line itu malahan jadi wasit, kadang juga ikut debat gara-gara yang diomongin itu ya dia sama Haechan. Ga tau disadarin sama apa, baru deh dia ngeh Haechan udah ga ada di gerbang.

"Lama amat sih, lagian ngapain juga ngeladenin mereka? Udah tau mereka tuh ga percayaan." bentak Haechan kesel.

"Kan maksudnya mau nengahin tadi."

"Jangan suka alih profesi jadi Hakim Agung deh!" Mark cuma nyengir dengernya. Buat Mark mah mending dengerin Haechan yang marah-marah dari pada yang diem-diem curiga. Ngakunya sih belum pacaran tapi kelakuan Haechan kalo Mark udah deket sama uke lain ya 11-12 sama emak-emak yang nangkep basah lakinya selingkuh. Untung _stock_ sabarnya Mark ga terhingga.

"Nggalah, jadi pacar kamu aja belum kesampean." dalam sekejap badan Mark langsung jadi samsak berjalannya Haechan. Tiap Mark ngeluarin matra sensitif pasti begini, kata Haechan sih gebukan sayang.

" _Stop... Stop..._ Diliatin orang." Haechan akhirnya sadar di sana ada biota lain selain mereka.

"Oh iya, ini anak baru yang kemarin dibilang Chan. Siapa nama lu? Jaemin ya kalo ga salah inget?" ga ada tanggepan, Jaemin cuma senyum-senyum ga jelas.

"Woy!" Jaemin yang masih asik ngeliatin muka Mark yang ganteng-ganteng lucu jadi keganggu.

"Apa sih? Berisik banget! Ganggu orang aja." omel Jaemin ke Haechan yang barusan teriak di kupingnya, abis itu balik lagi ngeliatin Mark sambil senyum-senyum.

"Emang lu lagi ngapain?"

"Lagi ngeliatin orang ganteng~" Jaemin tuh anak blak-blakan, kalo ganteng ya dibilang ganteng, kalo suka ya dibilang suka. Mark yang dipuji juga ikutan senyum-senyum. Nah Haechan yang dari lahirnya sensitif apalagi sekarang soal Mark, catet Mark, ini Mark bukan Monggu yang kalo kesasar di _pet shop_ khusus _poodle_ coklat langsung ga ketahuan guguk _appa_ -nya tuh yang mana. Ya, walau kadang Haechan suka ngeledekin Mark mirip Randy Martin tapi kan dia masih tau gantengan siapa.

"Ihh... Udah sih, ayo cepetan masuk kelas!" kata Haechan kesel, jadilah Mark sama Jaemin ditarik Haechan. Jaemin yang masih asik ngeliatin Mark sih ga peduli tangannya ditarik, Mark yang ngerasa diliatin akhirnya ngadep ke Jaemin. Liat Jaemin yang senyum jiwa latah Mark mau ga mau keluar, ikutan senyumlah dia.

 **.**  
 **.::.**  
 **.**

"Anak lu kok ga konsisten ke anak gua sih, John?" protes Jongin yang lagi ngekerin Mark sama Haechan. Gara-gara capek debat akhirnya mereka milih ngintipin kelakuan anak-anaknya di sekolah. Kali aja ada kejelasan gitu.

"Anak gua kan emang murah senyum. Ga liat apa tadi pas digebukin Haechan dia malah ketawa-ketawa."

"Dihh keknya Mark punya kelainan jiwa deh."

"Kek lu bener, sendirinya kelainan seksual aja."

"Bini lu juga laki kali, John."

"Oh iya, ya."

"Suka ga nyadar diri emang."

 **.**  
 **.::.**  
 **.**

"Ga mungkin."

"Apa? Pluto masuk lagi ke galaksi bima sakti? Ya, nggalah, Jen! Orang udah jelas-jelas ga keliatan lagi." sambung Sanha ga jelas.

"Mata gua salah liat keknya."

"Matanya sipit yang bener, Jen."

"Lu bisa diem ga sih, San? Gua lagi konsen juga." Sanha yang aneh tapi kadang pinter akhirnya liatin Jeno. Si wakil ketua OSIS yang tadinya lagi nyalin prnya malah ngeliatin ke luar jendela.

"Apa sih? Emang Pluto udah sedeket Matahari?" Sanha yang penasaran akhirnya pindah ke bangku belakang Jeno. Mata Sanha fokus liatin langit kebalik sama Jeno yang liatin tiga bocah yang lagi lari ke gedung sekolah.

"Matsui Airi..."

"Siapanya Pluto, Jen? Kok namanya kek orang Jepang, ya?" sambung Sanha yang masih sibuk nyariin Pluto di langit.

"Ck... Punya sepupu kok pinter-pinter bego sih."

"Jeno punya sepupu lagi selain Sanha?" Jeno diem aja sambil liatin Sanha pake ekspresi datarnya. Bisa panjang kalo dijawab, maklum aja Sanha itu badan sama tahun lahirnya doang yang sama kek Jeno. Jiwanya mah masih kek anak paud yang dicekokin biskuat tiap menit makanya nanya mulu. Ntar juga kalo ga dijawab dia prediksi sendiri.

"Jeno tiba-tiba sariwan, ya? Makanya banyakin minum nutrisari kayak Sanha, tapi jangan yang kelapa. Yang jeruk aja. Kelapa kan keras, mana ngupasnya susah lagi ." tuh kan, Jeno aja sampe bikin _list_ sepupu tabokable, urutan pertama ya si Sanha. Kalo yang diurutan selanjutnya sih belum ada.

"Mark, duduk di mana?" tanya Jaemin yang baru masuk kelas bareng _couple_ yang ga mau ngaku kalo mereka _couple,_ padahal udah rahasia umum mereka deketnya kek apa. Jeno yang nyadar ada suara asing di kelasnya langsung nengok.

"Mata gua ga salah liat ternyata!"

"Apa sih?"

"Itu anak baru bukan sih, Jen? Tapi kok mukanya kayak pernah liat gitu ya?"

"Matsui Airi."

"Ah iya, dia mirip sama bias Sanha di CJR! Si Iqbal!" muka Jeno jadi datar sedatar-datarnya.

"Di sini, Jaem."

"Jaemin duduk sama kak Mark _,_ ya?" tanya Jaemin ga pake ambil pusing sama Haechan yang udah naro tasnya di samping kursi Mark. Tadi sebelum masuk Jaemin sempet kenalan sama Mark sama Haechan, terus pas Jaemin manggil namanya Mark si Haechan bilang Mark itu lebih tua setahun dari mereka jadi dia harus panggil kakak, tadi dia sempet lupa tapi udah inget lagi sekarang.

"Ga bisa! Kursi kosong di kelas ini cuma di depan meja guru sama di sana tuh! Di samping wakil ketua OSIS!" Jaemin akhirnya nengok ke belakang, mata belonya adu pandang sama mata sipitnya Jeno. Si sipit senyum-senyum seneng sementara Jaemin cuma kedip-kedip bingung.

"Ya udah, gua di depan meja guru ajalah."

 **KRETEK**

Poteklah hatinya Jeno.  
Jaemin baru aja mau duduk di kursi yang tadi dia deklarasiin jadi punya dia tapi, bayangan secepet kilat yang langsung berubah jadi sosok kebanggaan salah satu temen ayahnya itu dateng.

"Calon adek ipar duduk di sini?" tanya Judy _to the point_.

"Iya, abis yang kosong cuma kursi ini sama yang deket jendela." jawab Jaemin ogah-ogahan. Semua mahluk bernapas dan yang tidak juga tau kalo Jasper ga mau sama Judy, tapi ya gitu... Anak bocah mana mau ngerti?

"Berarti adek ipar harus pindah ke bangku sebelah kakak ganteng yang ga seganteng kak Jasper itu. Soalnya kursi ini udah di- _booking_ buat keponakannya mama." sontak muncul perempatan di pelipis Jaemin.

" _Please_ , ya... Gua tuh lebih tua dari lu, dek. Jadi panggil gua kakak. Lagian sejak kapan kakak gua mau sama bocah yang masih pakek _mini set_ kek lu?"

"Oh jadi kak Jasper suka cewe yang pake bra? Oke... Oke... Besok aku minta mama beliin deh." jawab Judy kalem, sama sekali ga ngerasa dia diledek atau semacamnya. Buat dia omongan Jaemin malah kayak _tips_ jitu buat dapetin kakaknya.

"Wow... Si Jaemin bisa pedes juga omongannya sama bocah SD." puji Haechan, sementara Mark di sampingnya cuma bisa cengo.

"Jen, kayaknya si anak baru punya penglihatan tembus pandang deh. Masa dia bisa tau kalo si anak juragan dalemannya _mini set._ " lapor Sanha ga penting. Jeno sih masih sibuk ngeratap, masa iya salah satu cowo _most wanted_ di SM _JHS_ ga dilirik sama sekali sama kembarannya Matsui Airi?

 **.**  
 **.::.**  
 **.**

Di _mansion_ keluarga Kim Junmyeon atau yang lebih seneng dipanggil Suho itu, istrinya si Yixing lagi mondar-mandir cem siskamling ngeronda tapi salah jadwal. Tiba-tiba dia berenti.

"Ngapain ya Yixing di sini? Kok Yixing mondar-mandir? Jangan-jangan ada yang hipnotis Yixing, aduh gawat gimana ini?" Yixing yang panik ga nyadar kalo salah satu mobilnya baru aja masuk ke halaman depan rumah. Keluarlah satu bocah yang mukanya agak mirip sama Yixing, rambutnya _orange_ kemerahan, mukanya polos-polos kalem gitu. Pas baru buka mulu gigi gingsulnya langsung bikin orang salah fokus.

"Kamu! Pasti kamu kan yang hipnotis Yixing? Ayo, ngaku!" tuduh Yixing.

"Bukan, om. Ini Renjun, keponakannya om Yixing." kata Renjun sambil nyengir mamerin gigi ginsulnya.

"Ih jangan ngaku-ngaku, kamu! Renjun itu di Cina. Lagian Renjun masih balita kok ga segede kamu." denger suara ribut-ribut, akhirnya Suho yang lagi absen kerjapun keluar.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut, yang?" tanya Suho sambil liatin Yixing.

"Ini nih, dia tuh abis hipnotis aku terus sekarang pas aku udah sadar dia ngaku jadi Renjun. Renjun kan masih kecil masa iya baru seminggu kita tinggal langsung segede ini? Emangnya Renjun itu Naca apa?" Suho yang tadinya bingung liat anak rambut _orange_ di depan Yixing akhirnya sekarang ngerti.

"Jadi ini Renjun? _Aigoo_ , udah gede ya sekarang." kata Suho sambil meluk Renjun.

"Sayang, kita ke Cina itu udah lama. Ya panteslah Renjun udah segede ini." bukannya dengerin omongan Suho, Yixing malah nepok jidatnya.

"Yixing inget, mama kemarin bilang mau ngirim barang. Makanya Yixing nunggu di sini." Suho cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengernya, Renjun? Cuma bisa cengo.

"Bukan barang, sayang. Tapi, orang. Nah orangnya itu Renjun, keponakan kamu. Yang ini nih..." jelas Suho pelan-pelan sambil nunjuk Renjun.

"Ya ampun... Renjun udah gede ya sekarang!"

 **.**  
 **.::.**  
 **.**

"Beh, besok ada kunjungan orang tua. Jangan lupa dateng ya?"

"Emang kenapa kalo emak yang dateng? Biasanya juga gitu kan, Chan?"

"Ih babeh mah, kalo emak terus bosen tau beh! Lagian Chan juga mau ngenalin babeh sama bundanya Dongjin, emak udah kenal sekarang giliran babeh."

"Oh gitu, ya udah deh. Gih masuk, ntar telat lagi." abis sungkem ke babehnya akhirnya Chan masuk ke gedung sekolah.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 3(1)

**Lee_Jeno**

PHOTO

❤ **Mark_Lee, Kim_Haechan, Jisung_Park** and **538,291 others**

 **Lee_Jeno** Kurang apa sih gua? Kurang ganteng? Ga mungkin 😔

 **Lee_Moonbin** Masih galo aja dek ^^;

 **Kim_Haechan** Kenapa dah lu, Jen?

 **Mark_Lee** Ada apa nih? Tumben galo Jen.

 **Sanhaaa** Tadi Jeno sedih gara-gara duduk sendiri lagi manteman :(

 **Kim_Haechan** Kenapa ga lu temenin aja, San? 😒

 **Sanhaaa** Takut diomelin lagi:( **Kim_Haechan**

 **Kim_Haechan** Yaelah Jeno doang, San 😒

 **Sanhaaa** Jeno kalo ngomel serem :( **Kim_Haechan**

 **Kim_Haechan** Serem mana sama gua yang ngomel? :)

 **Sanhaaa** Serem Haechanlah :( **Kim_Haechan**

 **Kim_Hyanggi** ^ Cari perkara nih anak 😌

 **Sanhaaa** Kok Hyanggi bilang gitu? _Feeling_ Sanha jadi ga enak kan :(( **Kim_Hyanggi**

 **Kim_Hyanggi** Besok bakal lebih ga enak, San 😌

 **Kim_Haechan** Besok harus masuk lu **Sanhaaa**

 **Sanhaaa** Iya dong, besok kan bukan hari Minggu :( **Kim_Haechan**

 **Oh_Jasper** Kenapa, dek?

 **Kim_Judy** KAK JESPER! BALES CHAT DEDEK DONG -3-

 **Oh_Jasper** Dek, dipanggil Judy tuh **Park_Jesper**

 **Park_Jesper** Aw dedek dinotis calon kakak ipar *colek* **Sophia_Wu** / Ga ada chat dari kakak lho .-. **Kim_Judy**

 **Sophia_Wu** Ewh baru dinotis kakaknya belum dilirik orangnya 😒

 **Oh_Jasper** -_-

 **Kim_Judy** Ihhh kak Jasper, tadi tuh Judy _typo_ bukan si Jesper tapi kakak maksudnya :(( **Oh_Jasper**

 **Lee_Jeno** Buset udah rame aja, mana ada anak SD -_- / Gapapa, kak **Lee_Moonbin Oh_Jasper** / Gapapa gua **Mark_Lee Kim_Haechan** / Jangan bawel lu -_- **Sanhaaa**

 **Sanhaaa** 🙊

 **Kim_Haechan** Oh baru paham gua... Gara-gara adeknya kak 😌 **Oh_Jasper**

 **Oh_Jasper** Bikin ulah apa lu, dek? Baru hari pertama juga -_- **Oh_Jaemin**

 **Kim_Haechan** Wkwk di- _tag_ orangnya :v

 **Lee_Jeno** Jaemin adeknya kak Jasper?

 **Oh_Jasper** Iya, Jen.

 **Kim_Haechan** Emang lu ga denger pas perkenalan tadi? 😒 **Lee_Jeno**

 **Sanhaaa** Mana denger, tadi kan Jeno ngeliatin mukanya Jaemin terus :(

 **Kim_Haechan** Wahhh :v **Mark_Lee**

 **Mark_Lee** Oh paham :v

 **Lee_Jeno** Bosen idup ya, San? :)

 **Sanhaaa** Engga kok, Jen. Sanha cuma bosen jadi jomblo :( **Lee_Jeni**

 **Sanhaaa** Eh kok _typo_ sih :' Jeni maksudmya

 **Sanhaaa** Ihh kok _typo_ lagi, maksudnya Jeno :"

 **Lee_Jeno** -_-

 **Oh_Jaemin** Gantengan juga Kak Mark 😔

 **Lee_Jeno**...

 **Choi_Chan** Wah skandal :v

 **Kim_Haechan** Gantengan kak Mark ya :)

 **Mark_Lee** :')

 **Kim_Hyanggi** Suasana semakin memanas :v

 **Lee_Moonbin** Ehkem ^^ **Minhyukkk**

 **Minhyukkk** Makasih, Bin :v

 **Kim_Haechan** Pm gua jangan cuma dibaca, bales! 😒 **Lee_Jeno**

 **Lee_Jeno** Sabar elah, Chan...

 **Mark_Lee** Cuktaw gua mah :')

 **Choi_Chan** Pukpuk jangan? :v

 **Mark_Lee** Pukpuk _juseyo_ :')

 **Sanhaaa** Kok kak Mark minta pupuk? Lagi berkebun ya, kak? :/

 _Add a comment ..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **A/N :**

 **Itu yang Minhyukkk si Rocky. Yang Choi Chan si Dino.**


	5. Chapter 3(2)

**A/N :**

 **Makasih buat yang kemarin komen kalo gua nulisnya ada yang salah wkwk, gua kalo nulis ff di wattpad dulu malem-malem makanya banyak typo sm salah nama/marga. Beberapa castnya udah gua ganti jadi nama asli mereka masing-masing untuk kenyamanan. Ini cast yang masuk ke ff ini jadi kalo ada BB yang membernya kurang ya berarti ga ada di ff ini.**

 **EXO : Sehun, Luhan, Jongdae, Minseok, Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yifan (Kris), Zitao (Tao).**

 **BTS : Jungkook, Taehyung (V), Seokjin (Jin), Namjoon (Rapmon), Hoseok (JHope).**

 **Astro : Moonbin, Eunwoo, Sanha, Minhyuk (Rocky).**

 **SVT : Soonyoung (Hoshi), Jihoon (Woozi), Junghan, Seungcheol (S. Coups), Chan (Dino), Dongjin (former).**

 **NCT : Johnny, Hansol, Jeno, Jaemin, Mark, Haechan, Jisung, Renjun, Chenle.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Park_Taehyung**

* * *

PHOTO

* * *

❤ **Oh_Jasper, Lee_Moonbin, Kim_Hoseok** and **308,890 others**

 **Park_Taehyung** Quality time with **Kim_Kookie** #pasangansejati #pasanganduniadanakhirat #pacaransehat #taetaesayangkookie4ever

 **Park_Baekhyun** Anak gua... Couple goals banget

 **Oh_Jaemin** I see KookTae .-.

 **Oh_Jasper** ^ Di mata gua juga gitu, dek

 **Park_Taehyung** Apaan sih nih adek-kakak -_-

 **Oh_Jaemin** Jujur itu, kak .-.

 **Kim_Kookie** Mungkin karena sekarang Kookie makin gede ya :"

 **Kim_Seokjin** Udahlah gapapa, Kookie kan masih masa pertumbuhan.

 **Park_Baekhyun** Nah, setuju sama calon besan

 **Lee_Moonbin** Kirain udah tukeran posisi ^^

 **Park_Taehyung** Ga elah bin, ga akan pernah -_-

 **Lee_Jeno** Kapan gua bisa begini sama Jae...

 **Park_Taehyung** Wah Jeno udah jadi uke sekarang? Ga nyangka gua :")

 **Lee_Moonbin** Kata siapa? **Park_Taehyung**

 **Oh_Jasper** Itu Jaehyun apa Jaemin? Jan suka pake opini, alien -_- **Park_Taehyung**

 **Kim_Hoseok** ^ (2) :v

 **Lee_Moonbin** ^ (3)

 **Park_Taehyung** Wah adek lu baru dateng udah langsung digebet aja sama si sipit :v *senggol* **Oh_Jasper**

 **Oh_Jasper** Iya, tapi Jaeminnya...

 **Lee_Moonbin** ^ (2)

 **Kim_Hoseok** Bukannya si Jeno ganteng, pinter lagi sampe jadi wakil OSIS JHS, kurang apa? :/

 **Lee_Moonbin** Gua juga bingung ini **Kim_Hoseok**

 **Sanhaaa** Abis kalimat pertama Jeno ga ngenakin sih, jelas-jelas Jaemin itu manusia, masa disamain sama sepupunya Pluto :(

 **Lee_Jeno** ^ Voodoo-in tidak ya?

 **Kim_Haechan** Kalo aku sih yes :) **Lee_Jeno**

 **Sanhaaa** Di-voodoo-in itu kek gimana sih, Jen? Sanha ga tau :/

 **Lee_Jeno** Dikit lagi gua praktekin, tenang aja:)

 **Sanhaaa** Ok, Sanha tunggu ya, Jen ^-^)

 **Kim_Hyanggi** B to the E to the G to the O :))

 **Sanhaaa** Hyanggi ngerap? :/ **Kim_Hyanggi**

 **Kim_Hyanggi** Ngga, gua lagi nyinden :))

 **Minhyukkk** Eh jangan dong, belum juga gua gebet masa udah di-voodoo-in, dek? :" **Lee_Jeno**

 **Lee_Jeno** Makanya jan kelamaan :)

 **Lee_Moonbin** ^ (2)

 **Oh_Jasper** ^ (3)

 **Kim_Haechan** ^ (4)

 **Kim_Hyanggi** ^ (5)

 **Sanhaaa** ^ (6)

 **Kim_Hyanggi** Ingin kuberkata halus :))

 **Sanhaaa** Katakan molto! Katakan molto '0')9 **Kim_Hyanggi**

 **Kim_Hyanggi** Maunya dawni, gimana dong? :))

 **Sanhaaa** Molto aja, lebih lembut. Dawni kan wangi aja :/ **Kim_Hyanggi**

 **Kim_Hyanggi** Ga ah, dawni aja. Lebih cepet kering :))

 **Kim_Haechan** Gua jadi lu mah udah langsung nyerah kak, kalo kek gini yang dikejar -_- **Minhyukkk**

 **Lee_Jeno** Percuma lu ngomong gitu, chan. Orang mereka sama-sama nganu...

 **Kim_Haechan** Nganu gimana, Jen?

 **Minhyukkk** Sttt jangan keras-keras, dek. Ntar kedengeran sama orangnya :'v **Kim_Haechan**

 **Kim_Haechan** Hmm dawni :))

 **Oh_Jaemin** Kusukanya sama kak Mark bukan Jeno -3-

 **Park_Taehyung** Terdengar dua hati yang potek :v **Lee_Jeno Kim_Haechan**

 **Kim_Haechan**...

 **Lee_Jeno**...

 _Add a comment..._


End file.
